The prior art has contemplated various personal digital assistants (PDAs), handheld computers, cellular telephones and similar mobile electronic devices, which incorporate a screen and touch pad. A feature common in many units is that the display screen, which may be more fragile than the remaining portion of the body, may be folded over to both protect the screen and conceal/isolate the keyboard/keypad when the unit is not in use. An example of such a unit may be found in, for example, the MOTOROLA STARTAC cellular telephone. Cellular telephones have displays which have are somewhat limited in display capabilities and resolution, as their function has been limited to displaying generally alphanumeric and simple symbols as the data.
Recently, hybrid PDA/Cell phone's have been made available on the marketplace, wherein the functions of a cell phone are incorporated into a PDA. Some may even envision color screens of a resolution higher for displaying graphics or even video streams. However, the footprint of the unit itself has been a limiting factor as to the size of the screen; typically, it is desirable to maintain the body of the device small enough to remain portable and easily carried, thereby limiting the screen size.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,076 to Nokia Mobile Phones Ltd contemplates a mobile communications device which includes a body or housing having an elongate slot formed therein for receiving a display in a retracted position, which display may be withdrawn by the user to a position exterior the housing for use by the user. The display in this patent may be flexible and may be wrap about a roller within the body. There are no teachings relating to video streaming or conferencing, and no teaching regarding integrated utilization of multiple screens situated upon or selectively emanating from the housing or body.